mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RandomDude101
Hey, 'sup? |} Sim Request I'm pretty sure it is.}} Testing Word Bubble If you made a page called "Template:RandomDude101" and posted the layout (the one you posted above) there, then the bubble should appear.}} So, like this. }} }} Tabs Tell meh if you experience any problems.}} }} Wussup! Yo! Who are you? Your troublesome sister who hates Leafman YAY!!!}} }} Yo! Also... }} (Note: I'm not this random on other sites.)}} Heyy i like what you said as an explanation for disliking Taylor! OHH, i see ! Hi there Haha, it's allll good. Nice to meet you =D --Mistertrouble189 21:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) =) have you seen the new alvin movies? and how do you make a bubble? =) im gonna try it now. oh, and i own all of the cds and movies =) ~SpArK~ 23:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) WALLPAPAH REQUEST I WILL FINISH IT...SOMETIME. *shifty eyes*}} Sorreh for delayin' so much, I've been busy. *shifty eyes*}} NEW SMILEY }} YAY AWARD THANK YOU VERY MUCH, GOOD SIR!!!}} Award Award }} Sup' Wallpaper Awesomeness uhuyg WOOOOOOOF. (He is mah favorite Phoenix Wright character. o.o) And I really dunno why it's possible for regular users to edit blog entries now. o.o But uh...isn't dat a good thing for you? *shifty eyes* Anywayz, me doesn't know, but perhaps it's sumthin' teh Wikia Staff changed...}} HI I THINK I SHOULD MAKE A CHINESE NEW YEAR GIFT BOX!!! MWA. *goes to create one*}} }} HAPPY ST.VALENTINES DAY!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!! *ducks down and dodges the rain of freezer bunny arrows*}} Have a lovely valentine (runs before freezer bunnies come) --Silver Star 18:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Free Shrimp! ...Not Really }} ZE SECRET WALLPAPER!! I has been out but.... }} OMG WALLPAPERZ Okey dokey!!!!!!!!11}} Late, but... }} Do you want to..... Re:Apolloperson WHY I LIKE LEAFMAN So kinda, in a way, I disliked him at first. o.o When I got teh Forest of the Elves and Candypalooza maps in teh game, I quickly went to the Forest of the Elves first, curious to meet him. :O When I went there, he was not as narcissistic as I thought (though, I guess he still thinks himself as awesome...but not in ze annoying Garyman from Pokemon/self-absorbed way :O). So I did not dislike him anymore, and I then, in fact, grew an admiration of him, though it was not an obsession or anythin'. Somehow, I just started likin' and growin' on him more, and then eventually, it grew into obsession. o.o I dunno how it happened. *shifty eyes* WEE!! THAT IS MY STORY, YOUNG ONE!}} Quit Following Me, You Creepy Hobo! }} }} Alliance Against Summer ( Where Secretive and RD101 Discuss About! No one else must see)! my sim i see your sim has alot in common with mine your guy looks like my sim with a tan, freckles, and glasses, and they're wearing different outfits but whatever lol. 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 00:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) BRAWL CHALLENGE!!! Hello Prettiest Girl Sim Any kind of way! Also, don't forget to write what character you really think is ugly! --Yukirocks Hi! SAILOR MARS!!! Thought you might like this song? Me is currently obsessed with it. *shifty eyes*}}